


To Love You Better

by super_plaidural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Fluff, Holiday Season, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, comforting!dean, human!Cas, snuggles, warm fuzzy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_plaidural/pseuds/super_plaidural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Castiel what a New Year's Resolution is. Little does he know that Cas would want one so badly. Dean takes him to a park where the fireworks were not the only sparks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love You Better

Castiel looked at Dean with confusion.  
"Dean, I do not understand. Why would someone want to "make a resolution" for a year?" Castiel asked focusing on Dean intently.  
"It's like a goal. Most people do it and then break it in about a week. Sammy and I used to do them all the time. You don't have to do one if you do not want to," Dean explained simply.  
Castiel thought about what Dean said. He took a couple of steps towards Dean and thought about a possible resolution.  
"I'll think about it Dean," Castiel confirmed.  
"Well, make it quick. Tomorrow's New Year's Eve," Dean smirked as he looked up at Cas. Cas furrowed his eyebrows making Dean's heart jump at his expression. Dean stood up, ruffled Cas's hair, and resisted the urge to kiss his cheek...or his lips. 

Castiel thought for a long time about what he could possibly do better. He does not do much except lull over Dean, but that was no longer a habit. That night as Dean was sleeping, Castiel snuck into his room slowly opening the door. He walked slowly to Dean's bedside and sat on the edge quietly trying not to wake the sleeping hunter.  
"Cas?" He heard Dean's voice in the darkness.  
"Dean?" Castiel replied looking towards him.  
"What are you doing, buddy?" Dean sat up inching closer to Castiel.  
"I was thinking. I did not mean to wake you up, I could not think straight and I needed a new scenery to settle into," Castiel admitted.  
"What were you thinking about?" Dean asked slowly.  
"My resolution. I don't really know what to do. Do I try to be a better human? I-I know that I could improve," Castiel stuttered.  
"I understand why you feel as though you can't find anything to change about yourself. There is one thing, however, I would like for you to do," Dean stated staring at the floor.  
"And what's that?" Castiel asked.  
"I want you to figure that out," Dean replied finally looking into Cas's eyes. The eye-sex continued until an interrupting moose arrived.  
"Guys, what the hell? It's two in the morning GO TO BED," Sam urged running a hand over his tired face.  
"Sorry, Sammy," Dean said sincerely with a hint of amusement. With a strong bitchface, Sam closed the door and lead himself back to bed.  
Dean looked to Cas and noticed how stressed he looked trying to think of a resolution.  
"Don't hurt yourself, Cas," Dean laughed as Cas loosened his face.  
"C'mere," Dean mumbled collecting Castiel in his arms. Without thinking, Castiel curled into the warmth Dean provided and let out a content sigh. Dean kissed Cas's head and held him close as he started to drift off to sleep. Castiel nuzzled into Dean's neck and wrapped his arm around Dean's side and felt Dean kiss his head. He wanted so badly to say it. Even just on a breath, but he knew that they weren't Dean Winchester-like words. So like usual, he bit his tongue. 

The next evening, Dean barely talked about what had happened last night much to Castiel's disappointment. He was distracted by taking Sam and Cas to a park for New Year's Eve.  
"Are you guys coming or what?" Dean called glancing at the clock that read 10:58 pm.  
"Yes, Dean," Castiel answered following Dean out to the Impala. Sam climbed in front making Dean miss the close proximity to Cas as he scrambled to the back. 

As soon as they arrived, Cas and Dean were already talking and leaving Sam in search for someone as lonely as him. A brunette walked shyly up to him stroking his arm.  
"You look lonely," She purred.  
"I am," Sam said pulling puppy dog eyes. They were both looking for the same thing and they were looking for it desperately.  
"I'll take you to mine?" She asked never letting her grip go. Sam nodded towards Dean who rolled his eyes.  
"Yes," Sam growled as she lead him towards her car.  
"Well, we've lost Sam to some horny chick," Dean complained. Cas knew that he should not have been thankful.  
"That's okay, Dean. He has not been with anyone for a while," Cas encouraged.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. More fun for us," Dean smiled. 

There were around 200 people in that park. There was dancing, singing, and food and drinks all around the park. When it got to be 11:55, people started gathering around to watch the fireworks. Cas and Dean waited patiently as Dean's hands slightly shook with anxiety. When they started to count down, Dean leaned closer to Castiel.  
"Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" Screams were heard as fireworks exploded. 

As soon as Dean heard "one," he leaned in towards Castiel and captured his lips and wrapping his arms around him. Cas copied his actions and smiled into the kiss as Dean relaxed. 

"You did say New Year's resolutions were like goals, correct?" Cas asked with Dean's face near his. Dean nodded and smiled softly.  
"What was your goal then, Dean?" Castiel asked.  
"To love you better," Dean replied capturing Cas's lips in a chaste kiss.  
"You?" Dean asked.  
"To fuck you," and at that, Dean felt the blood run to two places at once. 

"I love you, Cas," Dean laughed and said shyly.  
"I know, Dean. I love you too," Castiel smiled and kissed Dean as they walked hand-in-hand back to the Impala where they drove back to the bunker to start Castiel's resolution.

**Author's Note:**

> :)So whaddya think? It was kinda short, but fluffy and that's what everyone needs around the holidays! Fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff


End file.
